In the following Patent Document 1, a pneumatic tire provided in a middle land portion with inclined grooves is described.
However, as the inclined grooves of the Patent Document 1 extend completely across the middle land portion, the rigidity of the middle land portion is low, and there is room for further improvement in the steering stability.